marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Manhattan
Island of Spiders, Manhattan 2.0, Manhattan Island, Monkhattan, Monstermanhattan, New Genosha, New York County, Spider-Island | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Manhattan is the heart of New York City. This is one of the world's leading financial, cultural, commercial, manufacturing, and medical centers. The smallest and oldest borough, Manhattan is the most dense in population. Comprised of an island surrounded by the Spuyten Dyvil and the Harlem River, the Hudson River, Upper New York Bay, and the East River, Manhattan is approximately 31 square miles in size and also includes a small portion of the Bronx and several islands in the East River. With over 1.5 million people packed into the small area, personal transportation in Manhattan is challenging at best. Most New Yorkers opt for public transportation as the city has one of the most extensive subway systems in the world which connect to national railroads in the main hubs of Grand Central Station and Pennsylvania Station. Taxis are plentiful, but be prepared to fight for one as they are in high demand. Streets are crowded with pedestrians as the busy New Yorkers spill out from the subway stations and go about their business. The architecture of the city varies, but on the whole it has made a practice of preserving important landmarks while building on top of other structures after demolishing them. This has created a myriad of hidden tunnels and unused structures tucked away among the towering sky scrapers that dominate the landscape of Manhattan. Manhattan refers both to the Island of Manhattan which borders the lower Hudson River, and also to the Borough of Manhattan (one of the five boroughs of New York City), which includes the Island of Manhattan itself, as well as several other smaller islands and a small portion of the mainland. Modern Era When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City struck Manhttan and transformed Humans of Inhuman descent including Fulmina. | PointsOfInterest = * Avengers Mansion * Baxter Building * Central Park * Daily Bugle Building * Empire State Building * Empire State University * Fisk Towers * Four Freedoms Plaza * Stark Tower * Stephen Strange's Mansion * Times Square *Neighborhoods **Chinatown **Civic Center **East Harlem / Spanish Harlem **East Village ***Middle East Side **Financial District **Foley Square **Garment District **Greenwich Village ***Meatpacking District **Harlem **Hell's Kitchen **Inwood **Little Italy **Lower East Side ***Bowery **Murray Hill **SoHo **South Street Seaport **Sutton Place **Theatre District **Tribeca **Washington Heights Midtown Manhattan Midtown is an area of Manhattan, New York City home to world-famous commercial buildings as Rockefeller Center, Radio City Music Hall, and the Empire State Building. Midtown, along with "Uptown" and "Downtown", is one of the three major subdivisions of Manhattan. Midtown Manhattan is indisputably the busiest single commercial district in the United States, and among the most intensely and diversely used pieces of real estate in the world. The great majority of New York City's skyscrapers, including its tallest hotels and apartment towers, lie within Midtown. Upper East Side The Upper East Side is a neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, USA, between Central Park and the East River. Embedded within the Upper East Side are the neighborhoods of Yorkville, centered on 86th Street and Third Avenue, and Carnegie Hill, centered on 91st Street and Park Avenue and Lenox Hill centered on 69th Street and First Avenue. Upper West Side The Upper West Side is a neighborhood of the borough of Manhattan in New York City that lies between Central Park and the Hudson River above West 59th Street. Like the Upper East Side, the Upper West Side is primarily a residential and shopping area, with many of its residents working in more commercial areas in Midtown and Lower Manhattan. | Residents = *Avengers *Daredevil *Fantastic Four *New Avengers *Spider-Man *X-Factor Investigations *Young Avengers Alternate Realities Earth-689 Returning from their adventure back in the era of World War II, the Avengers walked down the streets to reach their headquarters and noticed that everyone was oddly staring at them. Earth-1610 On this world, Manhattan is also a hub for Super-Human activity. The Fantastic Four, Ultimates, Spider-Man, and other super powered heroes and villains have been spotted in Manhattan, particularly in Mid-town. The fist and primary Triskelion is normally located on or around Manhattan as. Stark Tower and the Baxter Building are also in the locale as well. Earth-8101 Monkhattan is Earth-8101's version of Manhattan. Monkhattan is the first thing that Gibbon and Dr. Fiona Fitzhugh see when they first arrive in Earth-8101. Earth-1411319 Monstermanhattan is Earth-1411319's version of Manhattan. It was populated by monsters, most notably Spider-Monster. Earth-192013525 Manhattan 2.0 is Earth-192013525's version of Manhattan. It was home to rivaling street thugs, the Goblin Club and the Spider-Gang. | Notes = * ''Fantastic Four'' #20 - The entire island of Manhattan was encased in a glass-like dome by the Molecule Man. * During Spider-Island, the villain known as The Jackal, following orders of Spider-Queen, super-powered every human citizen with spider-powers, which later derived in mutations to giant spiders. * At the time of ''New Warriors Annual'' #1, there were 127 super heroes operating in Manhattan. | Trivia = | Links = Also see: *Other New York City boroughs **Brooklyn **Bronx **Staten Island **Queens * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan Manhattan at Wikipedia] }} Category:Islands Category:Terrigen Hotspots Category:Counties Category:Manhattan